Mine
by pieface98
Summary: Based off of Taylor Swift's Song Mine.When Nina met Fabian she promised she wouldn't fall in love with him. But, will she learn that you can't chose the one you love? Comepletely, AU
1. You Were in College

**Okay, this is based on Taylor Swift's Mine. Okay, hope you like it!**

**Don't own HOA or Taylor Swifts song Mine.**

_You were in college working part time waitin' tables_

_Left a small town, never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

Nina's POV

I walked across my new campus, very satisfied with my pick. I was a junior in college who just transferred from Princeton in American to a school in England. I was happy for myself.

I walked into a bright restaurant for lunch. It was really pretty. An Italian restaurant, with every wall being a big window. There were checkerboard table cloths and a sunflower in the middle of each table. The floors were hardwood and so shiny that you could see your reflection in it.

I was seated at a table in the back, right in next to a window. I began to read the menu, and decided on a minestrone soup. I played with the petals on the sunflower.

"Good Afternoon." A male voice said making me jump.

"Sorry," he said smiling.

"It's no problem, I jump at everything." I replied causing him to smile wider.

"I'm Fabian, I'll be your server this night, I mean evening, I mean afternoon." He said very nervous.

"First day?" I asked.

"First costumer." He replied with a smile.

"I was a waitress when I was a freshman." I told him, "I spilled soda on my very first costumer."

"Well, I haven't done that yet, thank the lord." Fabian said laughing at my klutzy-ness.

"We'll see, I'll have a lemonade please." I smiled.

"Limeonade, I mean lemonade, okay. That'll be right out." He said.

I laughed to myself at the extremely cute waiter that seemed nervous.

What am I saying? Love is tragedy! Who cares if he's cute? Not me!

I looked out the window and saw a couple. The man was holding her hand and smiling at her. She was blushing and smiling at the ground. Suddenly, she tripped and he got down next to her in concern and made sure she was okay.

The man was blonde as was the girl. His hair fell over his eyebrows and ended just above his eyes. He was holding was seemed to be a picnic basket. Her hair was very long. It ended half way down her back. It was straight and she had a headband pulling it back.

"Your lemonade." Fabian said causing me to jump again.

"Sorry." He smiled.

"No, it's fine. That's just me, zoning out." I laughed.

"Hey," he said, "That's my best mate, Mick."

He gestured to the blonde boy with the girl.

"Really? How long have you known him?" I asked,

"Since, probably… um… middle school." He said.

"Wow, I left all my friends behind." I said, "You're lucky to still have friends you've known your whole life."

I looked at the checkerboard tablecloth as if it was an extremely rare piece of art.

"Hey," he said, "You okay?"

"Yeah," I said, "Just fine."

Lies. I thought back to the party my roommates had thrown for me. Saying goodbye to my Gran. Not, saying goodbye to my parents.

"Okay," he replied, "What can I get you?"

"Oh, um," I stuttered, "H-How's the m-minestrone?"

"Pretty good." He said.

"Okay, I'll go with that." I said finally thinking straight.

"Alright." He smiled.

I went back to the window.

I saw a tall boy with dirty blonde hair running around the blonde haired couple with a small brunette girl over his shoulder. They sat next to the other couple and the boy went to open the basket, but the blonde girl slapped his hand away before he could touch it.

I almost laughed out loud at the sight. Just then another few people joined them. A brown haired boy, a brown haired girl with a pink streak, and a smaller brown haired girl.

They all sat on the blanket together. It looked so… amazing. I saw another brown haired man who looked like he was gonna join them, but I noticed he was my waiter.

He waved goodbye to all of them and walked back to the restaurant. I wanted friends like that. It was then that I realized none of my friends were good friends at all. We always went our separate ways during summers and we only really hung out when we were all in the dorm, which was rare. Not once did we all make plans to meet up with each other for lunch or something.

I got my soup and walked back to my next class. I sat in a seat closer to the back of the huge class.

"Excuse me." A girl said. I noticed it was the blonde girl and her friends, "Are these seats taken?"

"No." I replied suddenly shier than I was ever before. They took the four seats to my left leaving one open seat to my right.

The blonde girl turned around and shouted, "Boys! Keep up!"

Oh great, more people. More me being shy. Lovely.

The blonde girl dropped her pencil case and everything fell out.

I got down and helped her.

"Oh, you didn't have to do that." She said.

"It's no problem." I replied with a smile.

"I'm Amber by the way. Amber Millington." She said with a flip of her long hair.

"Amber! You just whacked me in the face!" the girl with the pink streak said.

"Sorry!" Amber said, "That's Patricia Williamson."

"Nina Martin." I said.

"And," she pointed down the line, "That's Mara Jaffray, and Joy Mercer."

"Making new friends Amber." A voice said that made me jump.

I turned to see Fabian. I smiled, "Hey."

"Still jumpy I see." He laughed.

"Always." I said under my breath.

"I never caught you name." he said.

"It's Nina. Nina Martin." I smiled.

"So, Nina. Nina Martin, where are you from?" he asked.

"I'm lived in New York, but went to Princeton for my first two years of college." I replied, "You?"

"Like it matters, it was a small town and I am never going back there. When I'm done here I'm moving to London." He said.

"Wow." I smiled, "Sounds interesting."

"He spent most of his time with his head in a book." A boy said from behind. I recognized him as Mick.

"Hey boo!" Amber said giving him a huge bear hug.

"Her boyfriend." Fabian whispered in my ear. His breath tickled my neck and I giggled.

"Looking for a girlfriend Fabian?" the tallest boy asked.

"Jerome, go prank someone." Fabian said shooing him away.

"I am and it's you." Jerome replied.

"Okay, just go away." Fabian said opening his notebook. But, it somehow shot him with silly string.

"How?" Fabian said looking at me.

Jerome was laughing like an idiot behind us.

I turned to Fabian, "You have a little something on your face."

"Haha." He said. He grabbed a piece of string and put it on my head. "Hey Nina, you have a little something on your head."

I laughed and threw back and him.

He laughed too.

"Awww," another brown haired boy said, "Jerome got you?"

"Alfie, what do you think? I put this on when I wake up in the morning?" Fabian asked him sarcastically.

Alfie found a seat next to Jerome.

"So, Nina." Fabian said, "Are you busy tonight?"

"Nope." I replied, "Are you?"

"No, I'll call you and maybe me could meet up somewhere." He said.

"I'd like that." I smiled.

Later that night I receive a call from Fabian. He wanted to meet me outside my dorm in 15 minutes.

I put on a pair of jeans, a tank top, a hoodie, and my converse. Simple, yet cute.

I walked out into the 9:30 pm air a looked for Fabian.

"Hey." He said.

I jumped yet again and let out a scream with the darkness being even scarier.

"Sorry." He laughed.

"Okay, daytime I jump, nighttime I'll scream. Let's all just try to restrain from sneaking up in me." I laughed.

"Alright." He said.

He took my hand and I felt a thousand tiny butterflies fly around in circles in my stomach. But I felt something different, something magical.

He pulled me through the trees and around all the rocks. I will admit that I was scared. He finally arrived at where we were going, a small clearing with a blanket set up. It was simply beautiful.

We sat on the blanket and just talked, about our likes, our interests.

"Okay favorite… star?" he asked me.

"Whatever star is the first star I see at night." I replied.

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Because I get a wish." I smiled. He smiled too, I like his smile.

"Okay," I said, "Favorite god?"

"Anubis." He said.

"Me too." I told him.

"Ever have a pet?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled, "I had a dog once. But, he got ran over by a car last year."

"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." I said, "Have you ever had a pet?"

"I have a horse." He said.

"Oh wow!" I laughed, "And you keep it in your dorm?"

"No!" he laughed, "I keep it a ranch about a half hour away."

"Sounds like a lot of fun." I said, "What's its name?"

"His name is Strum." He replied.

"Well," I said, "Never heard that one before."

"Yeah, I know." He sighed, "It's a stupid name."

"No, it's original." I told him, "I love it."

I had to stop this I was falling for him! Love doesn't last! Ever! Why ever bother?

So, now I make a pledge, I, Nina Martin, swear I will never fall in love with Fabian Rutter.


	2. I Say Can You Believe It?

**Okay, so here's the second chapter! **

**Don't own HOA or Taylor Swifts song Mine or glee.**

_I say "Can you believe it?_

_As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it._

_Yes, yes, I can see it now._

Nina's POV

Our first date was two weeks ago.

In that time, I had become very close with Amber, Patricia, Mara, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick.

There was something about Fabian. Something, different. Something about him that made me want to tell him everything about my horrid past. But, I don't want to just dump it all on him. I could somehow tell that the pledge I made was already broken. But, I only tried to save myself from the tragedy of love.

I love him but I hate him at the same time. I love him, because I feel as if he is the missing piece in my life and I could talk to him for hours and never run out of things to say and because I can trust him and because he's kind and whenever I'm alone all I want is him and because I could go on and on about all the things I love about him and never stop. But I hate him because he made me fall in love.

We are on the couch in his dorm watching Glee reruns. It's the national's episode, and Rachel and Finn are singing "Pretending."

"Can you believe it Fabian?" I asked.

"Believe what?" he replied looking down at my face in his lap.

"That two weeks ago right now, we barely knew each other." I said.

"No, I can't." he leaned down and kissed my forehead.

"You can be surprised or completely freaked out by this but, you're like my best friend." I told him, "Besides my Gran."

"Well, you're my best friend too." He said, "Besides Mick. What about your parents?"

My parents. I knew this topic would come up eventually, but I never thought it would be so soon. So, I lied to him for the first time. I sat up and said, "They died in a car crash when I was 13."

"Oh, Nina. I'm so sorry." Fabian babbled.

"No, Fabian its fine." I told him.

He hugged me anyway.

Because maybe he loved me back.

He pulled out of the hug. I was still upset and he read me like a book.

He lifted my chin and kissed me. It was gentle, yet passionate. I couldn't have asked for a first kiss more perfect. I had kissed guys before, but this was just so perfect. That moment, I loved him even more.

He pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and looked back at the TV, Rachel and Finn had just pulled apart as well.

The next day, I was walking with Fabian and Amber back from our last class.

"Anyway Nins, all of us are going out to town and we want you to come since you and Fabian are official and I like you. You're the first of his girlfriends that I like actually." Amber said.

"Oh really?" I laughed looking at Fabian.

"Yeah," Amber said, "He has a terrible track record. One girl…"

"AMBER!" Fabian bursts, "She doesn't need to hear that story."

"Shut up!" Amber told him, "She went around the room and told all us why none of us why we weren't good enough for Fabian and why she was."

I looked at Fabian, "Well you're a lovely judge of character."

"Well, obviously because I found you!" he joked.

I whacked his arm.

"Oww! You're stronger than you look!" he said holding his arm.

"Or it could be your weak-ness." I laughed.

He immediately, picked me up, and ran me in circles. After a minute he put me down and I held my stomach.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." I said.

"What? Oh crap." Fabian babbled.

"Got you!" I laughed.

"Very funny." He said.

"Aww!" Amber whined, "I was so hoping you would puke all over that awful shirt."

"I like this shirt." Fabian said, "Nina, don't you like this shirt?"

"Hey, Ams lets go up to my dorm for a while." I told her avoiding the subject.

"Nina!" Fabian yelled.

After a while Fabian left my dorm and I felt alone again. It was weird, the feeling of alone. I mean, I had my roommates but I still felt oddly alone.

It didn't even make sense to me. I mean how could it? There were three other girls and I still felt alone.

I began to think. About me and Fabian possibly having a future together. I pushed that idea out my mind immediately. I mean, love is tragedy! The tragedy that killed my parents. But, I don't think about them anymore.

Fabian and me being a family. This isn't something you normally think about when you have only known the guy for two weeks but, I can't help but think. It's as if I can already see it.

I walked to class, alone. Getting lost in my thoughts. I am in love. It's a fact I have to face. He is smart, sweet, strong and sensitive at the same time, lovable, perfect, funny, and just mine.

I'll admit it, I love Fabian Rutter.

"Boo!" I jumped. I was a week later and I was at the Italian restaurant and Fabian was greeting me as he normally does.

"Very funny." I smiled.

"Always is." He laughed, "Hey, you busy tonight?"

"I don't know," I sighed, "I have to go to the par- I mean I have plans with Amber."

"Alright," he said turning away.

"Wait? Where are you going?" I asked. He just got off work it's not like he has other tables.

"Leaving you be, you obviously don't want me around anymore." He said.

"Fabian, how could you even think that?" I asked.

"Do realize we haven't done anything in a week?" he questioned.

I thought, Sunday I was with the girls, Monday I was shopping for a birthday present for Fabian, Tuesday I was bowling with the girls, Wednesday more studying, Thursday even more studying, Friday I was studying yet again, and now it's Saturday.

"Oh my god your right." I said sighing.

He raised his eyebrows, "See."

"Fabian, I do want you around. I just have been kind of busy. I'm sorry." I said.

He gave me a small smile, the smile he gave when he wasn't feeling well or was upset.

"Hey, Fabian." I said.

"Yes, Nina." He asked.

"I love you." I smiled.

He smiled his real smile. The one he used when he was happy.

"I love you too, so much." He said before kissing me passionately. In the booth, of an Italian restaurant, with about 30 other people in the room. But neither of us really cared.

"Woah! PDA!" Alfie said coming up behind us.

We reluctantly pulled away and Fabian gave them an 'I hate you so much right now look.'

"Seriously, it's disgusting!" Jerome said.

"You're just jealous I got this far and you haven't with Mara or Patricia." Fabian growled though gritted teeth.

"I would kill you right now but I can't because it's your birthday." Jerome said, "Git."

"Oh my god, I completely slipped my mind! It's not Friday?" I asked.

"No, it's Saturday, seeing you had no classes." Fabian said.

"Oh, well why don't we go to your dorm and watch some movies?" I asked him.

"Okay, sounds fun. But, don't you have plans with Amber?" he replied.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You said before that you have plans with Amber." He said.

"I did? Whatever." I replied.

All four of us walk back to Fabian's dorm, happily. FABIAN LOVES ME BACK! I seriously couldn't be happier! We approached the room and Fabian unlocked the door.

"Oh, the gits over here finally learned how to turn off lights!" Fabian said staring at the dark room.

"Hey!" Jerome and Alfie yelled.

Fabian flicked on the lights and…

"SURPRISE!" Mick, Amber, Mara, Joy, Patricia, Jerome, Alfie, and me yelled.

"Yay!" Fabian said.

"You don't seem surprised." Mick told him.

He looked at me and smiled.

"I didn't say anything!" I defended.

"Hmm, well when I asked you if you had plans," he started, "You started to say party but covered yourself, then when Jerome and Alfie mentioned my birthday you said that you thought it was Friday and you had no classes, must I go on?"

"No that's okay." I laughed.

"So bottom line, you suck at lying." He smiled.

A few hours went by; it was eleven at night when Alfie yelled, "Presents!"

Mick got Fabian a bunch of guitar picks and a book on guitars, Amber got him money because and I quote "You are so difficult to shop for!" Most of what he got was something either guitar or science related.

Then came my gift…

"Nina, why is it huge?" he asked.

"Cause, your 20 now you get big things!" I shouted.

He opened it and revealed the new guitar he wanted.

He looked at me, "You didn't."

"I did." I smiled.

"You didn't have to." He said.

"Just give me a big thank you kiss and we'll be even." I told him.

He kissed my forehead and said, "Thank you I love it."

I crossed my arms, "That was not the kiss I was looking for."

"Later," he whispered in my ear causing me to giggle.

"Why do you always giggle when I do that?" he asked.

"Because it tickles." I laughed.

"Really?" he whispered in my ear, making my laugh yet again.

"Stop it!" I laughed.

"No, I don't want to." He continued.

"Fabian, stop!" I giggle scooting away from him.

"Fine, but we can do this later." He said.

"I love you." I told him.

"I love you more." He replied.

"Not possible."

**Okay, I hope you are enjoying this! I love all of you people who review! And all you people who read me! I hope you like fluff because there's a lot in the next chapter! Byez! **


	3. Do You Remember?

**Okay, so here's the third chapter! **

**Don't own HOA or Taylor Swifts song Mine.**

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time._

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter._

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Nina's POV

Fabian pulled me through the woods a month after his birthday. It was October 30th and I thought he was bringing me back to the clearing, but we walked right past it.

"Fabian where are we going?" I asked.

"It's a surprise." he smiled.

"Okay." I said. We walked for another 10 minutes when we came to the edge of a lake. It was so beautiful. It was rather warm for October and the water wasn't ice. It was so picturesque.

"Wow." Was all I could say.

"I know." He said.

We sat down by the water and stared at the night sky. I could hear crickets in the distance. I looked at the sky, it was full of stars.

"You know what I love? Stars. I saw my first one two years ago." I told him.

"You never saw a star?" he asked.

"Well, growing up in New York there were always lights. I could never really see any and if I could I didn't know if there were stars or just planes. So I consider the first star I saw in Princeton my first star ever." I told him.

"Wow," he said, "That sounds interesting. How was the city?"

"It sucked. Cars driving all night, muggers, people stopping you on the street to sell you stuff. I would have given anything to live in a small town somewhere." I explained.

"Small towns suck." He said, "Take it from me, I grew up in one. You feel trapped and it's too quiet."

"I guess London would be better, it's just New York. You know, "The City That Never Sleeps."

He slung his arm around me. For the first time. I loved it. It all felt right and perfect.

I feel like we're moving too fast though. I mean we said "I love you" two weeks after we met. We had our first date the day we met.

Maybe it doesn't matter how fast you go, when you're in love.

"Hey," Fabian said, "Get on the rocks I want to take a picture of you."

"Is it safe?" I asked.

"Well, if you're carful. Mick fell off them once." He told me.

"Was he okay?" I asked.

"Well he had to get stiches in his right arm and broke his left. But, he's a klutz." He said.

"Okay, there is no way I'm getting up there." I told him.

"Nina."

"Fabian." I replied.

"You'll be fine." He said, "And if you fall, I will catch you and mend any injuries."

"Yeah, that makes me feel so much better." I laughed.

"Trust me." He smiled.

So, I got up on the rocks and he took the picture. I was fine. But, trembling.

"See." He said, "You're fine."

"Yeah, I'm fine. I am fine right?" I asked nervously.

He laughed, "Yes, you are perfect."

We walked out of the area, and I took one last glance at the water. When I turned back around, I tripped over something.

But Fabian caught me.

"Thanks." I smiled.

"Anytime." He said.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled my lips toward his. This one was gentle.

The next day, I went to the Italian Restaurant to see Fabian.

But, when I asked for Fabian as my waiter they said he hadn't shown up. I ran to his last class and he wasn't there either. I pounded on the door of the dorm that, him, Jerome, Alfie, and Mick shared.

"Hey, Nina." Jerome said, "If you're looking for your boyfriend he over in the corner rocking back and forth."

I pushed past Jerome and sat next to Fabian.

"Fabian! I was worried sick!" I said, "What's wrong?"

"Forgot to study. Probably failed test." He mumbled.

"Fabian, you've got to snap out of this!" I shouted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He said.

I kissed him. Nothing. I pinched him. Nothing, again.

I thought for a minute, then snapped my fingers. I tickled his sides. He immediately snapped out of it.

"Nina! Stop! You know I'm ticklish!" he laughed.

I stopped, "Yes, I know. Are you okay?"

"No, not really. I'm scared, Nina." He told me.

He was always trying to get me to ride Strum. Maybe…

"Hey, I was thinking. Maybe you could take me to ride Strum." I said.

"Really, Nina?" he asked smiling.

"Despite all the screaming, I trust you." I said. **(shout out if you can tell me why Nina said that to Fabian in House of Anubis)**

"Okay," Fabian said.

He took me to ride Strum, when we got to the ranch it all kicked in. I was about to get on a HORSE! I'm gonna die.

Fabian put helmet on my head and strapped it under my chin.

"You do realize, that when we get back I'm gonna get you back for tickling me." I smiled tightening the strap.

"I kind of figured." I laughed.

"Okay, just hold on to me and you're gonna be fine." He said patting me on the head.

So, I mounted the horse and hung on to Fabian's waist for dear life.

I closed my eyes tight and we started to move. Soon, I opened an eye and realized it wasn't so bad.

"You okay?" Fabian asked.

"I'm good." I promised.

When it was over Fabian lifted me down.

"We can't go longer?" I asked.

"Nina, it's getting late. By the time we get back it will be almost ten." He said.

"So?" I asked yawning.

"You should get to bed." He told me.

"I'm not tired." I said yawning again.

"Of course you're not." He laughed, "That's why you're yawning right?"

"Right!" I said, "I mean no, I mean… ugh!"

"Come on." He laughed.

I sat in the car and almost instantly fell asleep.

_I sat in a room made of glass. Fabian was next to me._

"_Nina, it's over. We're done! I never loved you!" Fabian shouted. _

_The glass broke around me and I fell into a black hole of nothing._

I shot up in my seat.

"You okay?" Fabian asked quickly looking from the road, to me, and back.

"Yeah, just, I uh… had a nightmare." I told him.

"What about?" he asked.

"You love me right?" I asked.

Fabian pulled the car over and looked at me, "Nina, what would make you ask such a bizarre question?"

"Just answer it Fabian." I said as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"Of course I love you. More than anything." He told me wiping my tears with his thumb, "Now answer my question."

"Well, I had a nightmare and you dumped me and said you never loved me and I fell into this black hole and…" I broke down into his arms.

"Nina, Nina, listen to me." He said, "I love you more than anything else in the world. Trust me."

"I do, I do trust you. It- It just all seemed so real." I sobbed.

"Okay, good. Now, can you smile?" he asked.

"Not in the mood to smile, Fabian." I said.

"Are you in the mood for ice cream?" he asked.

"It's ten o' clock at night I doubt any place is open." I said.

"True, but I make sundaes way better than any ice cream place can." He told me, "So, I'll make some."

I smiled.

"And there it is." Fabian said, "The smile that lights up my world."

I laughed. He got back on the road and when we got back he made the most AMAZING sundae in history!

"How?" I asked.

"What?" he said.

"You are smart, funny, cute, can ride a horse, and can make awesome sundaes. How are you so perfect?"

"I am not perfect." He said, "You my friend are the only perfect person I see."

"Saying I'm perfect, is like saying that Superman can't fly." I laughed.

"Nina, you're perfect. Face it."

**Okay, not as much fluff as I thought. Anywayz, hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Flash Forward

**Okay, so here's the fourth chapter! **

**Don't own HOA or Taylor Swifts song Mine.**

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my things at your place._

_You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes._

Nina's POV

It was December now, 2 months since I first went horseback riding. Now, Fabian takes me every Saturday. It's the highlight of my week. I am riding now, but Fabian started to slow to a walk. Then stopped.

"Uh, why are we stopping?" I asked.

"Because," Fabian told me, "We have to talk."

Oh no. It's over. I'm done. I knew it! Love is a tragedy!

"It's over isn't it?" I asked looking down.

"What? No Nina, look at me." Fabian said.

I looked up at him, I loved him. Fabian, please don't break my fragile little heart.

"Why do always ask that, Nina?" he questioned.

I looked down again.

"Nina? Why, why do you always think I'm gonna leave you?" he pressed.

"What did you wanna talk about?" I asked changing the subject.

"Nina, stop trying to change the subject." Fabian said.

"I don't know." I told him. Lie.

"Nina, just know that I'm not going anywhere." He said tilting my head up, "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied, "Now, what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, um… I was a wondering… um… if you wanted to um…" he was being shy, I thought it was adorable. I smiled as he talked, "Move in with me?"

I was confused, "Umm, Fabian. I don't think Jerome and Alfie would like it if I moved into your dorm."

Mick and Amber had bought a place of campus, and it was just Fabian, Alfie, and Jerome now.

"No, Nina." He said, "I bought an apartment, in the same complex as Amber and Mick and I want you to live there with me."

"Yes." I said, "Yes!"

I wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, seeing he was facing front and I was behind him.

"Hey, Fabian." I said.

"Yes, Nina."

"Can I try riding, you know from the front." I asked.

"Okay, just don't go to fast." He smiled.

We quickly switched places and…

I was riding a horse. On my own. With Fabian kissing the back of my neck while I rode. It feels amazing. Oh yeah, the riding feels amazing too.

Before we knew it, it was 9:30 pm and I was _exhausted. _I had never been so tired. I don't know why, maybe it was the riding.

Or it could have been my lack of sleep the night before. I was up all night thinking about my brother, who is two years older than I am. His name is Austin and I hadn't seen him in a year. He was at college, and I was at college. And we couldn't be home for Christmas _or _Thanksgiving for last year because of snow.

So, I fell asleep in the passenger's seat of Fabian's car.

When I woke up the next morning I was in my bed. Still, in my yoga pants and long sleeve shirt.

It was 12:30 in the morning, I had missed breakfast. Great.

I called Fabian, "Hello, sleepyhead."

"Hey, Fabian, what happened last night?" I asked.

"You fell asleep in my car. And when I tried to wake you, you said 'Austin, get the dog off me!' and just stayed asleep. So I carried you back to your dorm and used your key to get inside. Wait, did just wake up now?" he asked.

"Yes, I did."

"Sometimes I wonder what you did with previous boyfriends." He laughed.

"What previous boyfriends?" I asked, "I haven't had a boyfriends since I was a junior."

"Then who the hell is Austin?" he said.

"My older brother. I haven't seen him in a year." I explained.

"Alright, you want me to come help you pack up your stuff?" he asked.

"That would be what a good boyfriend would do." I said.

"Then I won't come." He laughed.

"You know you're the best boyfriend in the world! So get your butt over here!" I shouted.

"Fine, fine."

Two weeks later, I was laying on my bed with Fabian. Watching Glee. Although his bedroom was next door, he stayed with me until I fell asleep. I love him.

Today, I was making dinner (spaghetti and meatballs with fresh sauce) when I got a call from my Gran.

"Hello, Gran." I said.

"Hi dear, how's college? You like your roommates?" Gran asked.

"Yeah, Gran. I love my roommate." I said smiling at Fabian.

"You only have one roommate?" she asked.

"No, I'm living in an apartment off campus with my boyfriend Fabian." I explained.

"Oh how lovely!" she said.

"Yeah, it is." I smiled.

"Great, great. Are you coming home for Christmas this year?" she asked.

"I don't know, Gran." I said.

"You know that the 20th is the day your parents died, maybe we could visit their grave?" she asked.

"I told you that the last time I would go there was the funeral! I am not visiting the damn grave!" I shouted.

"Nina, watch your language." Gran said, "They were you parents after all."

Gran was rather young. She had my mom at 16.

"Gran, they were not my parents!" I shouted. Fabian stared at me like I was nuts. I walked out to the balcony and shut the door.

"Gran, I don't care about them anymore! It was obvious they didn't like me or Austin! So let's not bring them up!" I said, "You and Austin can go to the damn grave, I'm never going there."

"Austin doesn't want to go either, dear." She told me.

"Good." I said.

"So will I see you at Christmas?" she asked.

"Yeah, you'll see me at Christmas. Is Austin going?" I replied.

"Yes, all four of us." She said, "He's here already, he wants to pick you up from the airport in his new car."

"Can I talk to him?" I asked.

"Sure."

"Hey baby sister." He said.

"Hey Austin." I smiled.

"How's your new boyfriend?" he mocked.

"Good, how's Taylor?" **(A/N: Get it Taylor? As in Taylor Swift? The writer and singer of Mine? No? Well, I like my little twist)**

His girlfriend, Taylor, was our forth for Christmas, I guess.

"Fine," he said, "I miss you Nina."

"I miss you too Austin." I told him, "You protest to go to the grave too?"

"Yes, and Taylor agrees with me." He said, "What does your boyfriend think?"

"Fabian doesn't know." I sighed.

"Why? Haven't you been dating for like, since you started there?" he asked.

"I just don't want to dump all that on him." I said, "I love him and he doesn't need to know yet."

"Nina, you love him? Aww, my baby sister isn't a baby anymore!" he shouted.

"No, I'm not a baby Austin. But, I have to go this call is gonna cost a lot of money."

"Alright, see you in a week."

I hung up and turned around to find Fabian leaning against the door frame.

"What doesn't Fabian need to know yet?" he asked.

"Nothing," I said walling past him into the apartment.

"Nina." He said.

"Fabian."

"You can tell me." He said.

"No thanks." I told him cutting some tomatoes, "I don't feel like crying tonight."

"Nina, if it's that bad then you need to tell me." He pressed.

I cut another piece of tomato buut cut part of thumb in the process.

"Oww!" I yelled, shaking my hand in the air.

"Let me see it." Fabian said.

"No." I replied putting in a towel.

He gave me a look like that said; 'now Nina, I have first aid training from when I was a lifeguard.'

I stuck my finger out at him and he looked at it.

"It's not bad. Just needs a band aid." He said.

I nodded and he grabbed the box out of the drawer in the bathroom and out a band aid on my finger.

"Thanks." I said. I would have smiled but that phone call put me in a bad mood.

"Nina, please tell me." He begged.

"Fine." I said. I pulled him over to the couch and played with his hand as I talked.

"Well, remember how I told you how my parents died in a car crash?" he nodded, "Well that's not exactly true. When I was 13 my parents wanted a divorce. But, they didn't want to do any of the custody stuff. They hated each other and told me and Austin that they were going to kill themselves. They said that love doesn't exist and they didn't feel it for each other or either one of us. Then they… they."

I burst into tears at the memory, but continued, "They said they were going to drive themselves off a cliff and they wanted to know if we wanted to come and die as well. They were crazy Fabian! That's one love did to them! It drove them crazy!"

I cried into his chest for a good half hour. He just rubbed my back and let me cry. He was speechless.

"Nina, I'm so sorry." He told me, "But, it's obvious that your parents weren't in love. And I love you enough for both of them."

"I love you too. Enough for everyone on this planet." I told him.

He wiped my tears and kissed me and soon it was an AMAZING make out session.

After a while were heard a knock at the door.

We didn't even acknowledge it. Until we heard, "NINA AND FABIAN HEAR YOU IN THERE OPEN THE DOOR NOW!"

"Oh Amber." Fabian said getting off me.

We opened the door and Mick and Amber told us they were having a surprise party for Jerome on Saturday.

"Well, I'm leaving the next day, but would love to come." I said.

"Wait you have to leave so soon?" he asked.

"Fabian I haven't seen my brother since Christmas last year. He had an apartment in California near his campus so he liked to stay at the beach in the summer." I told him.

"How long will you be gone?" he asked.

"I'll be back for New Year's." I promised.

"Where is she going?" Amber asked.

"To see her Gran and brother for Christmas." Fabian told them.

I loved Fabian, I really didn't want to go. But I had too.

I love Fabian Rutter. I can say it a million times. Please Fabian, don't ever leave me.

**That is where **_**I **_**leave you. Srry. Hope you enjoyed!**


	5. When It Was Hard

**Okay, so here's the fifth chapter! **

**Don't own HOA or Taylor Swifts song Mine.**

**Sibuna270: OMG! I know everything about her too! Except, Taylor Swift's brother is younger. Whatever, I just happy someone gets it!**

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take,_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

Nina's POV

We arrived at Jerome's surprise party and Amber told us that Mick was on his way with Jerome.

We did the usual, yelled 'surprise!' Jerome was actually surprised, while Fabian wasn't at his party.

Fabian, Mick, Amber, and I were talking when Joy called, "Hey Fabes! Come watch this!"

It must have been a video of a sort because she had her phone.

"She hasn't called him Fabes since they dated." Mick commented.

"Fabian told me they never dated." I said.

"Never dated?" Amber laughed, "They were together for almost 6 months in high school. But she dumped him for an older guy. I felt bad for him, he was really depressed."

"Oh, that's lovely." I said.

I watched as Fabian laughed next to Joy, with his hand on her shoulder.

They looked… happy.

The elevator back up to our place was quiet. Fabian noticed.

"Someone's quiet." He commented.

"Did you and Joy ever date." I asked, to him out of nowhere.

"No." he answered.

"Oh really," I asked, "Are you sure?"

"Positive." He answered.

The elevator open and I stepped out as I said, "Liar."

"Nina!" he yelled.

"I told you everything Fabian!" I yelled as I unlocked the door to the apartment, "Everything about my past and my parents, but you don't even have the decency to tell you me that you dated Joy for six months in high school."

"But Nina." He said as we walked into the apartment.

"Don't but Nina me, Fabian." I shouted, "Not telling me is one thing, but lying to my face about it is another."

"I'm sorry." He said looking at the ground. He knew I was right.

"I'm going to bed." I told him. I slammed the door to my room and locked it.

The next morning I was up early and eating a bowl a cereal when Fabian walked in.

"You're up early." I said.

"I was supposed to drive you to the airport." He reminded me.

"It's okay, I'll call a cab." I said.

"Nina," he told me, "I'll drive you to the airport. Okay?"

"Fine," I said.

He drove me to the airport and helped me with my bags.

"Call me when you get there okay." He said.

"I will." I told him.

I hugged him, because I couldn't resist.

"I'll miss you, Fabian." I told him.

"I'll miss you more Nina."

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas, I love you." He replied.

"I love you more."

"Not possible." He smiled.

I waved good bye, but turned around and ran back to him. I kissed him, gently but passionately.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." He smiled.

Six hours or more later I was looking for my brother and Taylor. I had all my luggage and wanted to hug my big brother so bad!

I finally spotted him, finally. He looks almost identical to Cory Monteith, who plays Finn on Glee. He is even tall like him, except Austin had blue eyes.

Taylor was blonde looked like Taylor Swift, except Taylor White, my brothers girlfriend, had brown eyes and is about five foot four, where Taylor Swift is like, five foot eleven.

"Hey baby sister!" Austin said.

"Hey," I smiled.

"Nina!" Taylor said.

"Hey Taylor." I hugged her.

Austin decided to lift me off the ground when he hugged me, so he didn't have to bend over.

The car ride was spent talking about everything, school and stuff.

"So, how's the amazing boyfriend?" Austin asked.

"CRAP!" I shouted.

"What?" Taylor asked.

"I forgot to call him!" I said already dialing his number.

"Nina! Finally!" Fabian said. "I was getting worried."

"Sorry, Fabian." I apologized.

"Don't worry about it." He said.

"So, I'm with my brother and his girlfriend Taylor, I'm fine." I told him.

"Okay, Nina." He replied.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Merry Christmas Nina," he replied, "And just know that I'm sorry."

"I know you're sorry Fabian, but I not so sure if I forgive you." I told him, "I love you but, you didn't tell me something so small when I told you something so big."

"I get it Nina." He sighed, "I love you."

"I love you more." I said.

"Not possible." He replied. That was our thing, I guess. Whenever one of us said, I love you more, the other said, not possible.

"Uh oh." Austin said from the front seat, "What happened?"

"It sounds kinda complicated." Taylor added.

"It's just I told him about mom and dad, but he lied to me about previously dating this girl named Joy. And when I asked him about it he lied to my face." I told them, "It hurts, knowing that he was lying."

"Remind you of something Austin?" Taylor said.

"That was four years ago!" Austin replied.

I knew what they were talking about. Taylor found out that Austin went on a date with another girl, when they weren't exclusive yet. But, he lied to her and said she was the only girl he was dating.

"Yeah, Austin." I laughed, "But, when you do that, try to not date the other girls best friend!"

"Well, Nina." Taylor said, "I think that if you really love Fabian, and he really loves you, he really is sorry. Because, what happens in the past doesn't matter as much as what happens in the future."

I thought about that. It makes a lot of sense. I had officially forgiven him.

Well, I still wanted to go a little more in depth with Taylor. Taylor and Austin had dated ever since they started their junior year in college four years ago. Taylor had become a sister to me. She was super nice, unlike all the other girls my brother dated.

We got to the apartment and I went up to my room. I looked around, I had the same room since I was a freshman in high school, purple wall paper, a pink comforter, light pink sheets, with pink and purple throw pillows. I inhaled the scent of the room and smiled. I smiled because this didn't smell like home. Home, smelled like Fabian's cologne and my vanilla cupcake candle that always burned in our apartment.

I already missed the apartment. The brown rug that rested on the ground in the living room, the fluffy white couch above the rug, the white and purple comforter on my bed, the tall stools in the kitchen that allowed my feet to hang off the end, and Fabian, lying next to me in my bed watching TV.

Time to make a phone call, I used the house phone to he wouldn't know it was me.

"Hellooooooooo." Jerome said into the phone, "Who is dis?"

"What are you doing in my apartment?" I asked, "Please don't make a mess!"

"Okay, but just be happy the whole place didn't catch on fire that time!" he said.

"Not, the whole place, just my favorite fuzzy blanket!" I yelled.

"Oh shut up!" he said, "Oh here's Fabian. I presume you would like to speak to him."

"Yes, I would! Don't touch the new fuzzy blanket!" I yelled.

"What?" Fabian laughed.

"That was intend for Jerome, not you." I smiled.

"Hey, Jerome! She said you can't touch the new fuzzy blanket!" he yelled, "So what's up."

"I forgive you." I blurted.

"Oh. Thank you Nina." He said, I could tell he was smiling.

"But, I can't be home for New Year's." I lied.

"What? Why? We were going to have that party, I'll miss you too much." He said.

"All the flights were booked until the second, I'm sorry." I sighed.

"Don't apologize it's not like it's your fault." He said.

"Well, I got to go. I miss you." I told him.

"I miss you too."

"I love you." I said.

"I love you more." He laughed.

"Not possible." I reminded him.

"Bye." He said.

"No! Don't go!" I shouted.

"Why?" he asked.

"I like to hear you voice." I said.

"Alright, what do you want for Christmas?" he asked.

"Nothing! If you get me something I swear I'll-" I yelled, but he cut me off.

"Nina, you're getting something whether you like it or not." He said.

"Fine, what do you want?" I asked.

"Nina." He said.

"Fabian." I laughed, but noticed Taylor in the door, "I actually have to go, my Gran is looking for me."

"Alright. Bye." He said.

After we hung up, Taylor smiled.

"You agreed with what I said." She asked sitting next to me.

I nodded, "I took one look at this room and felt something."

"What's that?" she wondered.

"Home sickness." I said.

"I get it. I felt the same way when I went home for the holidays last year. It was only I drive to my parent's house, but I missed my apartment with Austin on the beach." She reminisced.

"I remember you telling me that." I said, "Do think I'm crazy? For falling in love with him so fast?"

"That's always how it is." She smiled.

"You know he takes me horseback riding every Saturday on his horse, Strum?" I told her.

"He has a horse? Where does he keep it?" she asked, "How did he get you on a horse?"

"Yes, he has a horse," I said, "He keeps it on a ranch about a half hour away from our apartment. And he was asking me for a while to ride but I was always too scared. But, one day he was feeling kind of down and I said that he could take me to make him feel better."

"Someone's turning out to be quiet a little rebel." She laughed.

I smiled.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Austin asked.

"Boys." Taylor said.

I blushed slightly and looked at my lap, pushing a bit of hair behind my ear.

"Well, glad to know I'm a topic," Austin laughed, "But, I need to pull Miss. Taylor away for a few minutes."

Taylor got up, and they walked out. I went the fire escape and stared out at the city. I saw Taylor and Austin at the park right under my window. Then, I saw Austin get down on one knee and pull out a box. Oh my god, he was proposing! She said yes! She jumped into his arms and kissed him.

I sat down and wondered if that would be me and Fabian one day.

"Nina, dear! Time for dinner!" my Gran shouted.

"Coming!" I yelled.

The next day, I walked through the streets with my hand shoved in my pocket when I saw something in a store window.

The most perfect watch for Fabian. I was gold, with silver in it too, the face was the perfect size. I went into the store and had it gift wrapped, but I still wanted to get him something else.

I had a plan but I needed assistance. I scrolled down my contact list and found who I was looking for.

"Hello, Mick?" I said.

"Hey Nina! How's New York?" he asked.

"Fine, but I need your help."

"Shoot." He told me.

"I have some money in my bedroom saved for Fabian's Christmas present, somehow I need you to get it." I told him, "Once you have it, here's what we're gonna do."

After a few days, it was December 31st and I was on a plane to Liverpool with three male betta fish in my lap. On blue, one red, and one yellow.

When I got off the plane I drove to the apartment, where Mick had hidden the Aquarium in my room. Thank you Mick!

When I got there, I saw Fabian the back of the apartment enjoying the party. I made sure no one saw me and put the fish in the beautiful aquarium.

Then, I made my way to Fabian and put a blindfold over his eyes and Mick said,

"Guess who."

"I'm just gonna go along with whatever prank this is." He laughed.

I pushed him into my room, although he probably thought I was Jerome. Or Alfie.

"Okay, where are we going?" he asked.

I couldn't answer, he'd know it was me.

"Okay, now no answer?" he laughed.

I put his back to the fish tank and removed the blindfold.

"Nina? Am I so drunk I'm seeing things?" he laughed.

"No," I laughed, "Wait your drunk?"

"I don't know. How drunk can you get off two beers?" he asked.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed he tee shirt and pulled him to my lips.

We pulled apart and he yelled, "Nina Martin, I though you weren't coming until the second!"

"I wanted to surprise you." I said, "Oh and turn around."

He turned around to see the aquarium and a box wrapped in gold wrapping paper.

"Merry Christmas." I said.

"Nina, wow!" he yelled, "I love it!"

"Open the box." I smiled.

He unwrapped it to reveal the watch, which he loved.

The next morning we were driving to see strum and to 'pick up' my present.

"Wait here." Fabian said, "I'll be right back and keep your eyes closed!"

I kept my eyes closed and waited for his return, a minute later he lifted me up and sat me on Strum.

"Okay, open." He said.

But, it wasn't Strum at all. When I opened my eyes I was on a white horse.

"Fabian… you… I…" I stuttered. I jumped down and kissed him so passionately, that it took the cake for our best kiss.

"I'll take that as a thank you." He smiled.

I nodded and smiled wider.

"But," he said, "There's more."

He went to the saddle bag and pulled out a large box.

He opened it and revealed the most beautiful diamond necklace **(A/N: on my profile) **I had ever seen.

"Oh my god, Fabian." I said, "Thank you." I hugged his waist and buried my face into his chest. I felt tears well in my eyes.

I sniffled, "You really do love me."

"Yes, Nina I do what would make you think-"

I cut him off, "You didn't let me finish. You really do love me, as much as I love you."

"Yes, I do." He said wiping my tears of joy.

**Okay, longest chapter of this story.**

**Hope you enjoyed this very fluffy chapter.**


	6. We Were Sittng There by the Water

**Okay, so here's the fifth chapter! **

**Don't own HOA or Taylor Swifts song Mine.**

_Do you remember, we were sitting there, by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Nina's POV

"And I present to you, the 2011 Graduating Class!"

We all through our caps up and hugged our friends.

"Nina!" Amber squealed, "We graduated!"

"I know!" we hugged.

We all agreed to go out to dinner together, at the Italian restaurant, were Fabian no longer worked.

"I remember when I first sat in this restaurant," I spoke, "A shy, jumpy girl who never believed in happily ever after."

"You're still jumpy." Fabian laughed.

"I wasn't finished!" I said whacking his arm, "I found it thanks to you."

I touched the necklace around my neck, the one he got me for Christmas our junior year.

Be surprise, Austin and Taylor weren't married yet. They're wedding was in two days and Fabian promised he'd be my date.

I looked down at my left hand, a bare hand. No engagement ring.

_Ah, oh oh._

Music was playing and an area was cleared in the restaurant as a make shift dance floor.

_You were in College working part time waiting tables._

"May I have this dance?" Fabian asked extending a hand.

I smiled and took it.

I listened to the song and realized the lyrics mirrored our relationship.

He twirled me around and I giggled.

He walked me to the edge of the water where I climbed on the rocks.

"Nina, you remember when we were here?" he asked grabbing a rock and skipping it.

"Yes." I said.

"I knew I loved you the second I saw you." He told me.

"What?" I asked.

He looked sad, "I told my friend who had your table to switch with me so I could meet you."

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No," he said, "I am terrified."

"What are you afraid of? I'm the one who gets scared in this relationship! That's why it works!" I laughed.

He smiled at me, "You love me, right?"

"Yes, of course." I said, "Is that what you're afraid of?"

"No," he told me, "After I met you Nina, everything worked out. You made me happy and that time we had our first date, we had so much in common. And when we had our first kiss, I felt so happy. And when we came here and every moment we spent together made my life that much better. And when you were angry with me, my heart hurt Nina. My point is Nina, I will never ever expect what comes next with you. You are jumpy and shy and you make me so happy and unpredictable. But I hope you will let me spend the rest of my life trying to predict you. So, Nina Martin, will you marry me?"

He opened the box and looked up at me. **(A/N: ring on my profile)**

I looked up at him, with my jaw dropped. I tried to speak but know word came out, so instead I nodded.

He slid the ring on my finger and I finally found my voice, "Fabian, if it makes you feel any better."

He looked up.

"I'm scared too." I finished.

He pressed his lips against mine and I smiled. I played with his hair as he traced a finger down my back. He started to kiss my neck and soon he was on top of me.

"Nina! Fabian!" Amber yelled. We both bolted up and first notice of someone else.

"What?" we said at the same time.

"I was just looking for you." She said.

"Ugh!" we both groaned.

"I see something sparkling." Amber went into death mode.

"Uh oh." I mumbled.

Fabian smiled at my fright, "What?" I asked.

"I love you." He said.

Amber ran over and looked at my hand, when she saw the ring she squealed in my ear.

Taylor and Austin ran, hand in hand to where they heard the scream come from, they were getting married next week. But they wanted to attend my graduation.

"Are you guys okay?" Austin asked.

"Yeah, fine." I said.

"EEEEEEE! THEIR EEEEEEEEE! ENGAGED EEEEEEEEE!" Amber squealed.

Taylor and Austin hugged me and Fabian.

"I'm so happy for you!" Taylor said.

"Yes, my baby sister is so in love she broke her vow!" Austin yelled giving me a noggie.

"Vow?" Fabian asked.

I forgot about that vow.

"When she was thirteen…" Austin started but I covered his mouth.

By now everyone was at the clearing.

Except my Gran.

Austin grabbed my hand and finished his sentence.

"She vowed she would never get married so she wouldn't go insane."

"Ignoring that." I said, "Where's Gran?"

Austin and Taylor's faces went white.

"Well?" I asked.

"She umm…" Taylor said, "Died last night."

"Did nobody think to tell me?" I screamed.

"Well Taylor wanted to," Austin said, "But I told her to wait until after graduation."

I ran to Fabian and cried into his chest. He lifted my legs and carried me back to our car.

When we were back at the apartment he stayed in my bed with me and let me cry.

"It's gonna be okay, Nina." He said after a while.

"I know." I told his chest.

He lifted the covers and I snuggled next to him and finally stopped crying.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He told me. "What can I do to make you feel better?"

"I don't know." I said.

He placed a hand on my side and I felt his finger move. Suddenly, he was tickling me.

"Fabian! Stop!" I laughed.

He looked at me, "You want some ice cream?"

I nodded.

We got up and went to the kitchen to make ice cream. While he made the sundae's, I found myself staring at my ring. I loved it!

But Fabian thought I was staring at my lap.

"Why are you smiling at your lap?" he laughed.

I held up my hand and smiled.

"Ah." He said.

"Yeah, it's really beautiful." I told him.

"I'm glad you like it." He smiled.

I was marrying Fabian Rutter.


	7. You Saw Me Start to Believe

**Okay, I lied to you guys last chapter, the ring wasn't up, I forgot to save it when I updated my profile. *slaps self* but it is up now! Okay, anywayz, new chap, what I call the memory chapter! don't own hoa or mine.**

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

Nina's POV

Okay, so I'm engaged! What else is there for me to say? I'm finally getting the happy ending I always dreamed of.

Well, until I was thirteen. Then that dream was gone for a while. I didn't want to fall in love and go crazy. So crazy that I would kill myself.

Fabian and I are at the wedding reception now, for Amber and Mick. Taylor and Austin's wedding had been great, and they are now on their honeymoon in the Bahamas.

"Amber looks great." I sighed.

"What was that?" Fabian asked. He was talking to Joy and couldn't hear me.

"I said Amber looks great." I told him.

"Yeah, yeah I love you too, what was that Joy?" wow that was pathetic. I got up and talked to Patricia

"Hey, Patricia." I said sitting next to her.

"Hey Nins." She said, "So how's Fabian?"

"I don't know why do you ask Joy, their right over-" I looked back to the table, but they were gone. I gazed to the dance floor where they were dancing. TO A SLOW SONG! Ugh, whatever I don't care. He's with me now, not her.

It was 2:00 in the morning the next thing I knew. I was reminiscing over the times I spent with Fabian.

_"Good Afternoon." A male voice said making me jump._

_"Sorry," he said smiling._

_"It's no problem, I jump at everything." I replied causing him to smile wider._

_"I'm Fabian, I'll be your server this night, I mean evening, I mean afternoon." He said very nervous._

_"First day?" I asked._

_"First costumer." He replied with a smile._

_"I was a waitress when I was a freshman." I told him, "I spilled soda on my very first costumer."_

_"Well, I haven't done that yet, thank the lord." Fabian said laughing at my klutzy-ness._

_"We'll see, I'll have a lemonade please." I smiled._

_"Limeonade, I mean lemonade, okay. That'll be right out." He said._

_I laughed to myself at the extremely cute waiter that seemed nervous._

It's funny how the first time I met him he was shy and _I'm _the shy one.

_We sat on the blanket and just talked, about our likes, our interests._

_"Okay favorite… star?" he asked me._

_"Whatever star is the first star I see at night." I replied._

_"Why's that?" he asked._

_"Because I get a wish." I smiled. He smiled too, I like his smile._

_"Okay," I said, "Favorite god?"_

_"Anubis." He said._

_"Me too." I told him._

_"Ever have a pet?" he asked._

_"Yeah," I smiled, "I had a dog once. But, he got ran over by a car last year."_

_"Oh," he said, "I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay." I said, "Have you ever had a pet?"_

_"I have a horse." He said._

_"Oh wow!" I laughed, "And you keep it in your dorm?"_

_"No!" he laughed, "I keep it a ranch about a half hour away."_

_"Sounds like a lot of fun." I said, "What's its name?"_

_"His name is Strum." He replied._

_"Well," I said, "Never heard that one before."_

_"Yeah, I know." He sighed, "It's a stupid name."_

_"No, it's original." I told him, "I love it."_

_I had to stop this I was falling for him! Love doesn't last! Ever! Why ever bother?_

_So, now I make a pledge, I, Nina Martin, swear I will never fall in love with Fabian Rutter._

That pledge broke fast. I'm engaged to the man for god's sake! Then there was the time…

"_Well, you're my best friend too." He said, "Besides Mick. What about your parents?"_

_My parents. I knew this topic would come up eventually, but I never thought it would be so soon. So, I lied to him for the first time. I sat up and said, "They died in a car crash when I was 13."_

_"Oh, Nina. I'm so sorry." Fabian babbled._

_"No, Fabian its fine." I told him._

_He hugged me anyway._

_Because maybe he loved me back._

_He pulled out of the hug. I was still upset and he read me like a book._

_He lifted my chin and kissed me. It was gentle, yet passionate. I couldn't have asked for a first kiss more perfect. I had kissed guys before, but this was just so perfect. That moment, I loved him even more._

_He pulled away and looked at me. I smiled and looked back at the TV, Rachel and Finn had just pulled apart as well._

Ah, our first kiss. Two years ago, somehow I knew I would marry him someday. Maybe it was the sparks that were there that almost seemed visible.

_I crossed my arms, "That was not the kiss I was looking for."_

_"Later," he whispered in my ear causing me to giggle._

_"Why do you always giggle when I do that?" he asked._

_"Because it tickles." I laughed._

_"Really?" he whispered in my ear, making my laugh yet again._

_"Stop it!" I laughed._

_"No, I don't want to." He continued._

_"Fabian, stop!" I giggle scooting away from him._

_"Fine, but we can do this later." He said._

_"I love you." I told him._

_"I love you more." He replied._

_"Not possible."_

I did get the kiss I wanted, if you know what I mean…

_"Fabian where are we going?" I asked._

_"It's a surprise." he smiled._

_"Okay." I said. We walked for another 10 minutes when we came to the edge of a lake. It was so beautiful. It was rather warm for October and the water wasn't ice. It was so picturesque._

_"Wow." Was all I could say._

_"I know." He said._

_We sat down by the water and stared at the night sky. I could hear crickets in the distance. I looked at the sky, it was full of stars._

That was one of my favorite memories. But then again…

_"You do realize, that when we get back I'm gonna get you back for tickling me." I smiled tightening the strap._

_"I kind of figured." I laughed._

_"Okay, just hold on to me and you're gonna be fine." He said patting me on the head._

_So, I mounted the horse and hung on to Fabian's waist for dear life._

_I closed my eyes tight and we started to move. Soon, I opened an eye and realized it wasn't so bad._

_"You okay?" Fabian asked._

_"I'm good." I promised._

_When it was over Fabian lifted me down._

_"We can't go longer?" I asked._

_"Nina, it's getting late. By the time we get back it will be almost ten." He said._

_"So?" I asked yawning._

_"You should get to bed." He told me._

_"I'm not tired." I said yawning again._

_"Of course you're not." He laughed, "That's why you're yawning right?"_

_"Right!" I said, "I mean no, I mean… ugh!"_

_"Come on." He laughed._

He got me back, and he got me back hard. I tickled me for like ten minutes straight.

_The elevator back up to our place was quiet. Fabian noticed._

_"Someone's quiet." He commented._

_"Did you and Joy ever date." I asked, to him out of nowhere._

_"No." he answered._

_"Oh really," I asked, "Are you sure?"_

_"Positive." He answered._

_The elevator open and I stepped out as I said, "Liar."_

_"Nina!" he yelled._

_"I told you everything Fabian!" I yelled as I unlocked the door to the apartment, "Everything about my past and my parents, but you don't even have the decency to tell you me that you dated Joy for six months in high school."_

_"But Nina." He said as we walked into the apartment._

_"Don't but Nina me, Fabian." I shouted, "Not telling me is one thing, but lying to my face about it is another."_

_"I'm sorry." He said looking at the ground. He knew I was right._

_"I'm going to bed." I told him. I slammed the door to my room and locked it._

That fight was not fun. Not to mention I couldn't fall asleep because he wasn't next to me like always.

_"Oh my god, Fabian." I said, "Thank you." I hugged his waist and buried my face into his chest. I felt tears well in my eyes._

_I sniffled, "You really do love me."_

_"Yes, Nina I do what would make you think-"_

_I cut him off, "You didn't let me finish. You really do love me, as much as I love you."_

_"Yes, I do." He said wiping my tears of joy._

That was so sweet. I even I can't help but smile at the memories.

_He smiled at me, "You love me, right?"_

_"Yes, of course." I said, "Is that what you're afraid of?"_

_"No," he told me, "After I met you Nina, everything worked out. You made me happy and that time we had our first date, we had so much in common. And when we had our first kiss, I felt so happy. And when we came here and every moment we spent together made my life that much better. And when you were angry with me, my heart hurt Nina. My point is Nina, I will never ever expect what comes next with you. You are jumpy and shy and you make me so happy and unpredictable. But I hope you will let me spend the rest of my life trying to predict you. So, Nina Martin, will you marry me?"_

_He opened the box and looked up at me. (A/N: ring on my profile)_

_I looked up at him, with my jaw dropped. I tried to speak but know word came out, so instead I nodded._

_He slid the ring on my finger and I finally found my voice, "Fabian, if it makes you feel any better."_

_He looked up._

_"I'm scared too." I finished._

Whenever I think about that day it makes me want to cry. But, then I snapped back into reality. I realized it was 2:15 and I looked around for Fabian. He was still on the dance floor with Joy. I felt the anger bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"Fabian," I said to him, "It's time to go."

"Oh," he said, "Right. Bye Joy." He hugged her for a good 10 seconds and we said goodbye to everyone.

Once we were in the car, everything fell

SILENT

**Okay, chapter 8 spoilers!  
>"Why do turn everything into a problem?"<strong>

"**I'm done."**

**Okay, chapter nine will not have lyrics because it will be a special in Fabian's POV. Yes, I already have a plan for chapter 9.**


	8. I Remember That Fight

**Okay, heres the next, very sad chappy. THE FIGHT! Dun, dun, dah!**

**Don't own hoa or mine.**

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

Nina's POV

"Okay, you're only silent when you're pissed at me." Fabian spoke in the elevator.

"Oh, you finally caught my hint dipstick!" I shouted.

"What did I do this time?" he asked.

"I think you know." I said.

I stepped out of the elevator and unlocked the door.

"I don't." Fabian told me as we walked into the apartment.

"Oh, please do I have to spell it out for you?" I yelled.

"I guess so!" he shouted.

"Okay, you spent the whole freaking night with Joy! Talking, dancing, laughing! I'm not the kind of girl who is very possessive of her boyfriend, but you not even having one dance with me is taking it to a whole new level." I screamed.

"Oh my god!" he said, "Why do you turn everything into a problem?"

"I do not!" I shouted.

"Yes you do! Like two years ago! You stormed out all pissed, you are such a drama queen!" he yelled.

"I'm am not a drama queen!" I screamed.

"You know you are! I think you are just upset that I happened to date any other girl before you. Seeing all our fights are about her!" I yelled.

"I am not upset that you dated other people! I know you dated other people! And newsflash, I did too!" I told him. Jerome open the door behind him but I didn't notice at the moment, "It's only because last time, you freaking lied about dating her!"

"I didn't lie! I just didn't tell you!" he shouted.

"No, Fabian you lied. You lied to my face! I asked you if you ever dated her and you said, nope!" I yelled.

"Oh my god," he said putting both his hands through his hair, "I can't believe I am fighting with you at two thirty in the freaking morning."

"Um." Jerome said. "Nina, you left your purse at the reception."

I grabbed it from him while Fabian shouted, "You were in such a freaking rush to get out of there you left your purse. Nice move, jealous girl."

"I am not jealous of Joy!" I yelled, "I'm mad that you didn't even look at me that whole night!"

I grabbed a bag out of the closet and threw whatever I could fit in it.

"Where the hell do you think you're gonna go, Nina?" he yelled in a lower voice.

"Anywhere but here." I said grabbing a picture of the mantle. It was me and Fabian. I tossed it back allowing the glass to shatter.

"Nina, stop." He said running to me and taking things out of the bag.

"Stop what Fabian," I cried, "Stop pretending that this was ever gonna work? That we would really live happily ever after? Fabian, you and I both knew this was never going to last. I'm done. I'm so done Fabian."

"Nina, no! We can make it last!" he said.

"Fabian, no." I whispered, "I can't do this anymore. It's just not working. You can say that it is but, while you were dancing with Joy, I was remembering everything. I just can't do it anymore, Fabian. It's over."

"You know when Joy broke it off with me," he said, "It hurt. But, Nina this is so much worse."

"I'm sorry, but I can't stay here." I told him.

I grabbed the bag, and got in the elevator. As the door closed I saw Fabian try and get to the elevator.

But he missed it.

I got in the car and drove away. I saw Fabian follow me into the street from behind. But it was too late.

I was gone.

I pulled into the first hotel I saw.

After I checked in, I told the lady to do something.

"If a Fabian Rutter calls or arrives here looking for me please tell him I'm not here. Alert everyone else please."

I took my room key and went to my room, I sobbed for a good three hours. Before I knew it, it was morning and I was asleep on the floor.

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone ringing.

Jerome.

I picked it up.

"Hell." I couldn't put the 'o' on the end of that word because my life was hell at the moment.

"Nina! Finally." Jerome said.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Where the hell are you?" he said.

"At a hotel." I told him.

"Fabian had been worried sick!" I hung up as I heard his name and burst into tears again. The hotel phone started to ring and I answered it.

"Hi, Ms. Martin. I have a Patricia Williamson and a Mara Jaffray here for you, may I send them up?" the receptionist asked.

"Yeah, you can send them up." I said. I put my pajamas on and looked through my bag for my snuggie. I found it, and went to get the door when I heard a knock.

They both hugged me before saying anything.

"I'll be right back." I said.

"Where are you going?" Mara asked.

"I want fuzzy socks." I said as I walked to the gift shop, in my pajamas and snuggie, and bought some fuzzy socks.

I got a pair of fuzzy socks from the gift shop and a mug and then I went to the café and got a hot chocolate.

I had the snuggie on like a robe so I could walk straight without tripping.

I was back in the room and poured the hot chocolate into the mug.

"Nina? Why?" Patricia asked.

"Because I don't like paper cups." I told them.

Then I sat by the computer and wrote an letter to myself.

_Dear Idiot,_

_How could you be so stupid? You guarded your heart for so many years and you let some guy __with nice hair and a great smile and strong arms__ come and take it? And for what? For a broken heart? And you've gone crazy too you're writing a letter to yourself. I guess it's a way to vent. Whatever, I'm done writing!_

I crumbled the paper and threw it across the room.

Mara picked it up and started to read with Patricia doing the same from over her shoulder.

"Nina, you are not an idiot! You know he loves you and you love him!" Patricia said.

"So?" I asked sipping the hot chocolate.

"So, go back to him! He says he's sorry!"

"I'm sorry I ever met him." I said staring at the wall and drinking more hot chocolate.

**Okay, so chap 9 is what Fabian is doing during all this. It's a special, but you still need to read it.**


	9. Brace Myself For the Goodbye

**Okay, heres the next, very sad chappy. THE FIGHT! Part two Dun, dun, dah!Don't own hoa or mine.**

**I may have accidentally said that this would have no lyrics, but it does. **

**SPECIAL! FABIAN'S POV!**

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

'_cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

Fabian's POV

I heard a knock at the door and ran to answer it. Mara and Patricia.

"How is she?" I asked.

"The sight is sad." Mara said.

"How sad?" I whined feeling so much worse.

"She is in her pajamas and snuggie and fell asleep on the floor, again." Patricia told me.

"And she's not even wearing the snuggie right!" Mara continued, "She wore it like a robe and went out like that!"

"What the hell did she go out for?" I asked.

"To get fuzzy socks, a mug, and a cup of hot chocolate." Mara said.

I raised an eyebrow. I walked over to the wall and started hitting my head against it.

"Fabian stop it!" Patricia said, "If it makes you feel any better-"

"Stop Patricia!" I shouted, "Nothing, nothing at all, can make me feel better. Except her."

"Mara, why don't you tell him then?" Patricia said.

"She's still wearing the ring." Mara told me, "And the necklace."

That gave me hope and strength.

"Where is she? I need to know, because I will get her back." I stated.

They looked at each other and back at me.

"We'll be right back." Patricia said.

Nina's POV

I was bracing myself for the break up that I knew was coming. He would probably send Patricia or Mara to do it.

Whatever, I'll just run myself off a cliff or something.

I have officially gone crazy.

Patricia and Mara came in. I had given them a key.

"Nina, we need to talk." Patricia said.

"Hole on." I told her. I dropped the mug on the floor and watched it break.

"Why did you do that?" Mara asked.

"Because there was a heart on it." I explained.

"So?" Patricia asked.

"Both of our hearts are on the same page now, broken." I explained.

"Okay, you are going insane without him." Patricia said.

That is when my whole world began to make sense. _You are going insane without him. _My whole life I had been afraid of falling in love and going crazy, but in reality I was going crazy after I lost him.

"Okay, story time." I told them, "It's about me."

I explained my past and this time I didn't cry, "So I immediately became afraid that if I fell in love I would go nuts. But, when I told Fabian about everything he said 'it was clear that your parents were not in love.' And I only just now realized what he truly meant. They weren't driven crazy because they were in love; they were driven crazy because they weren't with the one they loved. When I was younger my mom would always tell me stories about her and some guy who dated for four years, but then he died in a car crash. She was driven crazy without him, and my dad was with another woman for two years who went missing and was found dead. He was driven crazy without her. So they were never in love and finally went completely insane and committed suicide! But, if I don't get back to Fabian I will end up like them. My whole life I was avoiding the wrong thing and now I need you to help me pack up my stuff!"

Fabian's POV

"Okay, guys lets go." Me, Alfie, and Jerome were in the hotel were Nina was staying. We had followed Mara and Patricia.

"Excuse me," I said to the receptionist, "What room is Nina Martin in?"

"If any of you is Fabian Rutter you will have to stay behind." The receptionist told us, "I have strict orders not to let you up."

"Ugh!" I shouted, "Look, we got in a fight. I really messed up! I need to go up there just too at least let her know how sorry I really I am. I am in love with her. Please, ma'am."

"What are you names?" she gestured to Alfie and Jerome.

"Alfie Lewis." Alfie said.

"Jerome Clarke." Jerome continued.

She picked up her phone and dialed Nina.

"Ms. Martin, I have and Alfie Lewis and Jerome Clarke here for you can I send them up?"

She hung up and turned to us. "All three of you can go." She smiled.

I hit the desk, "Thank you so much!"

"Room number 413."

We ran to the elevator and stopped on the fourth floor. Mara answered it and said, "We need your help, now."

Meanwhile in Nina's POV

"Guys, grab that!" I yelled at I pointed to my snuggie.

I tripped on something and landed in the pile of broken glass.

"Oww! Dammit!" I shouted.

"Nina, what happened?" Mara asked.

"I cut my arm on the glass." I told them.

"Here let me see." Mara said. She examined my arm and said, "Well there's glass in it, you're going to need stiches."

"Stitches?" I asked.

"Guys, what happened?" Patricia asked coming out from the bathroom. She saw my arm and said, "Blood." Then passed out.

"Oh my god this is so not good!" I said.

"Nina, don't panic it's gonna be alright." Mara told me.

"No, it's not!" I said, "I have a giant cut and my arm and I don't have Fabian! Now is definitely the time to panic."

We heard a knock at the door and Mara answered it. I heard her say, "We need your help, now."

I looked toward the door, and saw Jerome, Alfie, and most importantly Fabian.

"FABIAN!" I shouted. I ran over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Nina, what happened to your arm?" he asked looking at my arm.

"It doesn't matter anymore, how did you get here?" I said.

"Nina, I know you don't want me here but. I just want you to know that I'm sorry and I was wrong. And most importantly I love you. And I will never leave you on your own, and-"

I kissed him, and tried to avoid the throbbing pain in my arm. We pulled away and I said, "Please shut up."

"I don't get it, I had a whole apology planned out. What changed your mind?" He asked.

"I realized something-" I started to say but Mara cut me off.

"Umm, sorry to break this up but, Nina your arm and Patricia." She pointed to Patricia on the floor.

"TRIXIE!" Alfie said leaning next to her.

"My question still stands, what happened?" Fabian laughed.

"Long story short, I fell in broken glass, Patricia saw the blood, and here we are." I explained.

"Well, let's get you to a hospital." Fabian told me.

"Wait." I said, "I spent a day and a half without you, just-"

He cut me off this time and kissed me.

The hospital was uneventful. I mean, how eventful could a hospital be?

I went home afterward with Fabian. We walked in the house already, kissing when we walked in the doorway. We shut the door, barely breaking apart and moving to the couch.

"I'm sorry." Fabian said for the umpteenth time.

"Oh, please shut up." I told him. He continued going down my neck.

Oh. My. God.

Fabian Rutter is AMAZING!


	10. MINE

**Okay, here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!  
>Don't own hoa or mine.<strong>

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_Hold on, make it last_

_Hold on, never turn back_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine._

_(Hold on) Do you believe it?_

_(Hold on) Gonna make it now._

_(Hold on) I can see it,_

_(Yes, yes) I can see it now. _

Nina's POV

Okay, so everything was finally getting back to normal. Fabian and I are starting to plan the wedding. With the help of the girls of course. I was hanging upside down on the couch, watching Glee.

"What are you doing?" Fabian laughed causing me to jump, "Sorry."

I glared at him.

"What! I said sorry!" he laughed.

"And I glared!" I smiled.

"What are you doing though?" he asked.

"Watching Glee, hanging upside down." I stated.

"Duh." He laughed.

There was a knock at the door and Fabian and I got up. Well Fabian got up, I got scared and fell.

I opened the door the reveal Amber, Mick, Mara, Jerome, Alfie, Patricia, and Joy.

"Hey guys!" I said.

"Hey, we just wanted to help you out with the wedding!" Amber said.

"Yeah," Alfie continued, "And we guys wanted to go watch some TV."

"Okay, then." I laughed.

A few weeks later I was in my dressing room in a white dress. Today, I was marrying Fabian Rutter.

"I feel like I'm gonna throw up." I said sitting down.

"No, Nina. I felt the same way when I married Austin." Taylor explained.

"Yeah, Nina don't worry." Amber told me.

I nodded.

Patricia entered the room, "We're ready."

I walked out of the room, ready for my life to begin.

I was truly happy.

I saw Austin and Taylor. Taylor was 3 months pregnant.

I saw my family, happy for me.

But, above everyone else, I saw Fabian. This was it; I was going to finally marry Fabian Rutter. I had dreamed of this day two weeks after we met and now all my dreams are coming true.

An hour later, I was dancing with Fabian at the reception to our wedding song, Enchanted by Taylor Swift.

"Can you believe it, Fabian?" I asked him.

"Believe what?" he said.

"Can you believe that we're married?" I smiled.

"Yes, I can." He kissed my forehead.

"I love you, Fabian." I said.

"I love you more." He smiled.

"Not possible."

So, there it is. Fabian Rutter was finally and forever will be, Mine.

**Okay, short final chapter. Hope you enjoyed, if I get 10 reviews asking for a sequel I will make one. I tried writing a sequel for Letter's to Juliet HOA version but I have no ideas! So if you want I sequel for this REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
